Ek Tha Raja Ek Thi Raani
by Ellinia
Summary: She never knew that he loved her. She hated him . Though she didn't want to be with him , his love changed her mind. A Royal fic. chapter 10 updated
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting on the giant bed in her extra heavy weddinng dress and gold ornements. Yes, It's her wedding night today. And moreover today she became a queen , while only yesterday she was the subject of the king of Maharashtra . She was supposed to be happy. But she's not. She is feeling suffocated . She felt like being used. The blood drops of her injured heart was flowing down from her eyes. Her mind travelled back few days back.

…

…

A oridinary village girl with curly hair was picking mangoes from trees with her friends and running tow and fro laughing aloud escaping from the garden owner . Her curly hair was bouncing in the wind when she was running . The earrings were shinning in the sunlight and and her face was looking bright . Suddenly she stopped running seeing the king. As she knew the king to be strict she was scared if he was angry on her behaviour . She bowed and stood there silently , so did her friends. She. thought she saw a little smile on his face before she bowed which he hide to avoid her gaze . He went from there without a word and she kept looking at his way untill his horse was vanished from her eyesight with an unknown feeling she feels everytime looking at him.

" Shehensha Abhimayun dekhnemai kafi accha hai na Tara ? " One of her friends asked.

" Han wo toh hai. " Tara said still looking at his way. seeing this her friend pushed her with her arm .

" Keya baat hai. Tara? Tujhe unse mohabbat toh nahi hogeya na? Waise itna. accha hai dekhnemai pasand ana hee hai. " her friend said in a teasing tone.

" Keya kuch bhi. Aur dekhnemai accha hai toh keya hua? Kitna khadush hai . Na kabhi kisise dil kholke baat karta hai aur na kabhi kisipe gussa karta hai. Bas khanjos jaise shakal banake rakhta hai. Hume toh iss baat ka bhi shak hai ki inhe muskuraneka matlab bhi pata hai ye nahi. " Tara said making faces .

" Hmm baat toh tune sahi kaha hai. " Her friend said.

" Arey bhag. Wo malik araha hai. " saying this they all again started. running and laughing , unawar of the fact that King. Abhimayiun was still watching her with a eversoft. and sweet smile on his face.

…

…

Oneday Tara came back home and found the environment of her house little different . All were looking really happy and overjoyed . When her mother saw her she came to her with a big smile and hugged her tight .

" Badhai ho beta. Shehensha Abhimayun khud aya tha yaha vivah ke prastab leke. Unhe tujse vivah karna hai. Beti teri kismat toh chamak geyi. " Her mother said in happy tears. and kissed her forrhead.

Tara was shocked and jearked back.

" Ye aap keya keherahe hai ma? Apne ekbar bhi hume puchna zaruri nahi samjhi . Hume nahi karna hai unse vivah. " Tara said shocked.

" Kintu ismai burai keya hai? Shehensha kitni accha insaan hai . Shehensha hoke apni praja se vivah karna chahta hai jab ki koi bhi shhensha aisa soch bhi nahi sakte. Tujhe unse keya aitraz hai. " Her mom tried to touch her head but she jearked.

" Kintu ma hume wo nahi pasand. Hume koi aise insaan se vivah nahi karni hai jise muskurana bhi nahi ata. Jo itna khadus hai. Nahi pasand hume wo. " She said and went. to her room angrily. Here her mom was tensed.

…

…

Next day Tara somehow gathered some courage and without telling anything to her family she went to the palace . The gurds didn't stop her , rather they showed her respect like a queen. It took her few second to understand the matter. She went in with an angry face and directly went and stood before the court without any obstacle on her way. The polite behaviour of the gurds towards her made her feel different like a queen , about which she was confused that she was liking that feeling or not.

" Pranam shehenshah " She greeted him.

king Abhimayun excused himself from the court and took her outside.

" kahiye aapko keya kehena hai. " He said without any feelings.

" Aapne humse vivah karneka iccha peakash ki hai ? " She asked looking towards different direction .

" Ji haan. " He said determined .

" Kintu hume aapse vivah nahi karni. " she said angrily.

" Toh ismai hum keya kar sakte hai ? " King. Abhimayun said without any emotion.

" Shehenshah aap samajhna keu nahi chahte hai. Hume aapse vivah karneka iccha nahi hai. Iss rishte se hum khush nahi hai. " She tried to explain him while she was in tears.

" Kintu hum aapse vivah karna chahte hai. Aur ekbar hum kehe dia ye vivah hogi matlab hhogi. " He said stricly .

" Kintu shehensah...

" Shehensha hum hai. Meri praja hoke tum mere hukum tal nahi sakte. " Saying this he went from there leaving her in tears.

…

…

She came back to earth with a sound in the room. She wipped the tears from her eyes and sat straight .

" Ekantta " ( privacy) He shouted and the gurds went from the doorway.

She was looking scared and nervous . Her heart was thumbing thinking negetive things . But Abhimayun silently removed his heavy cloaths crown and went to bed beside her. He took a dozen of pillows and started arrenging them on the middle of the bed which made her amazed .

" Ye aap keya karrahe hai shehenshah ? " She asked amazed.

Abhimayun looked up at her and gave a eversoft and sweet smile which made her more surprised.

" Begum Tara , jis din aapko sahi lage aap ye takia ( pillow) hata dena. Tab tak ye yahi rahenge. Subh ratri. " He smiled at her once again and slept leaving her surprised .

…

…

A / N. : Ending the 1st chapter here.

How ' s it ?

Guys , I. request you not to stop supporting me. Don't only see that. I've became irregular. Also think that I'm a board exam student. I've to give my study 1st priority. See my pretest got end yesterday and I gave you a update today. I. really want to update my stories but I'm helpless :( I hope that I can give you. quick update . But can't promise. sorry. I'm really sorry friends :(

please support me. :( please.


	2. Chapter 2

Going to story without any nonsesnse . It has been long since I posted the 1st chapter . So if you need you can read the 1st chapter before you start reading this . hope you have a happy reading

…

…

…

Queen Tara woke up as the sun ray fell on her eyes . she sat on the bed and the environment around her reminded her that what she is now . Her eyes fell on the giant mirror and she slowly walked towars that . She saw herself in her heavy wedding outfit and saw vermillion on her forehead and nuptial chain around her neck . She saw the heavy jewelries lying on the dressing table . Everything in the room , the giant room , even the place of the 1st wife of king Abhimanyu is her's now . But she still was not happy . She deffinately wanted to get married , but not forcefully like has been . The tear drops on her cheek shined in the sun ray . Her eyes caught a shiny and gorgeously dressed figure on the mirror . She quickly wore the veil and wipped the tear away and directly went to the figure and took her blessing .

" Pranam mata " She greeted king Abhimanyu'S mother with a smile .

" Eek prashnya puch sakti hu tumse putrabadhu ? Her mother-in-law asked with love .

" Avashya mata . Aap raaj mata hai . Mujse izazat mangkar sharm maat dijhiye . " Queen tara said politely .

Her mother-in-law smiled at her and asked " tum iss vivah se khush ho na putrabadhu ? "

Tara was scared and confused and said nervously " Avashya mata . Aap aiase keun puchrahe hai ? "

The Queen Mother kept her hand on Tara's cheek softly and said with love " Ma hain hum . Bacchon ke ankhe padh sakte hain . Bas tumhare ankho mai kuch dekha toh punch liya . "

Tara smiled nervously and hid her tears and hugged her mother-in-law .

" Nahi mata aiae koi baat nahi hai . Hum khush hai iss vivsah se . " She said trying hard to control her lump .

Her mother-in-law left her and smiled at her .

"basanti kasksh mai aao . " her mother said and a girl came in .

" Ye tumhare bandi hai putrabadhu . Iske sath jao , ye tumhe snanghar lejayegi . acchi se snan karke adalat mai ajana . Prajao se tumhe milwana hai . Aur….. She stopped and took the plate covered with cloth which Basanti was holding .

" Ismai jo bastra aur zewar hai wo pehen lena . thik hai ? " She said and cupped her face and Tara gave her a smile . After se went from the room Basanti told her

" Aayiye maharani aapko snanghar le chalti hu . "

" Tarika . " Tara said and looked at Basanti .

"ji ? " Basani said not getting what she said .

" Humari sehelia aur humari aapne hume Tarika bulate hai . "

Basanti said confused " kintu maharani aap toh maharani hai aur hum aapke bandi . Hum aapko kaise naamse bula sakte hai ? "

" Baki sabke nazro mai ho bandi . Kintu humare nazro mai tum humare seheli ho . Samjhe na ? " Tara asked and smiled .

" JI thik hai maharani . " Basanti said nervously and confused with a little smile .

" Tarika . " Tara said reminding her and received a sweet smile from her .

...

...

here king Abhimanyu was pacing in the garden and was thinking something . He looked towards there room and sighted heavily .

" hum aapke hriday mai aapni jaga banana chahte thaey tara . Kintu hume nahi pata tha ki humare liye apke hriday mai pratham jaha nafrat ke hogi . Yaakin maniye hum kabhi aapko zabardasti vivah karne nahi chahte thaey . Kintu paristithi aise hua ki humare paas aur koi chara nahi raha . Aapse zabardasti hee vivah karna pada . Hume pata hai Aap hume iss karan kabhi khyama nahi kar payenge . Kintu hume yeh asha hai ki agae kabhi aapko kisi bi tarha sach ka pata lage toh aapke hriday mai humare liye prem zarur ayenge , aur hume usi din ka pratiksha raha tara . Aur hum apko wada karte hai ke aapke ankho mai asru kabhi ane nahi denge .

…

…

…

A/N : I'm really really sorry guys for this short update . But this is a requested story and my sis requested for it and she was really excited for this update . And i have come after a long time so I need some time too . And moreover I'm observing fast so it's making me weak if I type for long . But my sis was insisting me for this update so couldn't stop myself from posting this .

So guys I need you guys to help me a little .

1st - support me and these short update .

2nd - how is my writing after this long time ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys , 1st of all I think shayed meri shudh hindi thik nahi horaha hai . Isliye main age se ye story normal hindi mai likhnewali hu . I'm sorry for that because I know royal story shudh hindi ke bina padhna accha nahi lagta . Per main aise eek language adha sahi adha galat nahi likhna chahti hu . COZ that will be an insult to an language and aap sab ke liye irritation ke karan bhi hoga .

So I think it's better for me to continue this story with normal hindi . What say ?

…

...

…

King Abhimanyu introduced his queen to his subjects and she just stood on the huge balcony and waved to her subjects thinking that she was a patrt of them even 2 days ago . She was happy with her life . She never dreamt of these heavy jewelries nor of this big mansion . She only dreamt of a beautiful life a nice husband , never this luxury .

…

…

Next morning king Abhimanyu came to her and said " Maharani aap tayiyaar hojaiye . Main aapko kahi bahar le jana chahta hu .

" Likin mujhe nahi jana . " queen Tara said looking aside .

" Maharani baat ko samjhiye . Yeh humare raaj niyam hai . Shadi ke agle din raja aur raani ko aapne elaka mai eksath ghumna padta hai aur prajao ke hal chal puchna hai . Aur….

" Bich mai bolneke liye maafi mangti hu maharaj . Per shayed aap iss shadi ko mante hai , likin main nahi . " She cut the king in the middle angrily .

" Mere liye ye shadi koi mainey nahi lagti . Zabardasti shadi ki hai aapne mujse . Mere sala nahi manga walki apne hokum ki . Shadi koi hokum ki bat nahi haote hai maharaj . Shadi zindegi bhar ka faisla hota hai aur dil se shay rehena padta hai . Per aapne pure zindegi logoko hokum deke kabu kar kar ke shadi ko bhi hokum ke kaam bana li . Meri zindegii barbad ki hai aapne maharaj . Mujhe nahi chahiye tha ye sab dhan , doulat , gehene , kapre , mehel . Mujhe bas eek khush aur sundar zindegi chahiye thi . "

She vented all her anger on him and stopped with a painful and frustrated soud . King Abhimanyu was standing there without a word and sighted lightly at her silence .

" likin main aapko yesab keun baatarahi hu ? Aapke paas shayed dil bhi na ho jo aap mere jazbatonko samjhenege . Agar dil hota toh shadi ke liye hokum nahi karte . " She said again after few minutes pause .

" Agara aapko shadi ke liye maan nahi tha toh aapne mana keu nahi ki . Shadi tak toh shadi rokneke mouka thi . Aap chup keu thi ? the king opened his mouth finally .

" majburi . " The queen said with a shaky voice .

" Matlab ? " The king asked surprised ?

 _ **FLASHBACK..**_

 _ **Tara came home after meeting king Abhimanyu . She just went to the backside of there house near the pond and sat there . That was her favourite place . She started thinking . All were happy in her house since the king came with the marriage proposal . She couldn't understand what to do . She didn't want to break their heart nor did she want to marry the king . She t thought for a while and finally took the decision . She came inside the house and saw everybodt busy in preparation . Shew closed her eyes and took a deep breath and shouted loudly . Loud enough to stop the chaos in the house .**_

" _**rokiye sab . "**_

 _ **Everybody stopped at their place and she looked at them .**_

" _**Main binti karti hu aap sab rok jaiye . Mujhe yeh shadi nahi karni . Main ye rishte se khush nahi hu . "**_

 _ **Her words made a pindrop silence at their home .**_

" _**Aahh . " A sudden sound broke the silence . Her father was grabbing his chest and was sitting on the ground .**_

 _ **Next thing she remember promising her heart patient father to fulfill his dream to see his daughter leading a happy life in luxury ..**_

 _ **Flashback Ends .**_

" Aapke ghar se kisine yaha khabar keun nahi bheja ke aapke pita ko dil ke doura pada tha ? " The king asked in surprise .

" Maine mana ki . Mujhe nahi chahiye tha aapke madat . Aur na hee aab chahiye . Jo bat karrahe thaey hum , mujhe nahi chana kahi ghumne aapke sath . ' She said and went out of that room wiping her face .

When she came out she almost collided with someone . She looked up and found her mother-in-law standing with a plate .

" Maa ji ! " She said nervously and took her blessing .

" Khush raho . Keya baat hai beta ? Tumhe dekhke kamzor lagraha hai . Thik ho na ? " She asked her seeing her puffed eyes .

" H,,Haan maa ji . Sab thik hai . Bas ankho mai kuch chala geya tha toh usiko nikalneke chakkar mai " She said with a nervous smile .

" Accha yeh lo . Aaj tumhare shadi ke tisri din hai na . Humare raaj niyam ke mutabek tumhe aur Abhijeet ko prajao se milne jaana hai . "

" Abhijeet " Tara said with surprise .

" Are haan . Abhimanyu ko hum ghar mai abhijeet bulate hai . " The queen mother said smilling .

Taiyar hojao . Hmm ? " The queen mother said giving her the covered plate and cupped her face .

" J..Ji maa ji . " Tara said and took those .

When she turned around she saw the king standing there . She made a irritated face and went inside the room and the king sighted .

" Wada toh kia tha ki main tumhare ankho mai ansu aane nahi dunga . Likin jab tumhare dukh ke asli waja ye shadi hai toh tum kaise khush rahoge ? Per chahkar bhi main tumhe iss bandhan se mukti nahi de sakta Tara . Keun ki agar de diya toh….. He sighted and went to his single room to change .

...

...

...

...

...

A/N : so guys , this is for today . sorry for short update . But I'm really weak to write anymore . Aab eek mahina toh aise hee chalna padega , coz iftar ke baad bas soneka maan karta hai hehe :p

And Mahi di . As always . Update se zyada lamba… ;p


	4. Chapter 4

1st of all , thank you so much guys for supporting me . Love you all . Her is the next update .

…

…

The queen came to her room and removed the cloth from the plate . She was surprised to find very simple dress but no royal dress . But she was happy because that was her comfort . She wore her dress and went outside and to her surprise she found the king in simple dress too . But he was not only in simple dress but also he was in disguise . She was more surprised at this . He understood and came to her and said ,

" Hume sirf hal chul nahi puchna hai , walki hume bhes badalke jana hoga . Taki koi hume asani se pehechan na sake . "She listened to him and stayed quite .

" Aur eek baat . Hume musafeer banke jana hoga aur teen din ke liye alag alag ghar pe rehena hoga . "

At this she looked at him but stayed silent this time too . The queen mother came and did aarti and gave them blessing .

They started their journey on bare foot together towards their destiny .

…

…

It was already evening . Queen Tara was walking and watching the places where she used to roam around like free bird so much dreams in her eyes .

She wiped the water which was gathering in the corner of her eye . The king understood her emotions and sighted .

" Aah " Queen Tara ' s voice broke his thoughts . He looked aside and found her siting holding a bloody foot .

" Maharaani ye keya ! Aaapke pairo se khoon nikalraha hai . " The king said and sat beside her and was about to taske her foot , but she jearked her foot and stopped him .

" Nahi Mujhe aapke madat ke zarurat nahi hai . Main khud aapna kheyal raakh sakti hu . " She said with attitude and woke up .

She tried to walk but she was stumbling . King Abhimanyu was just smirking and looking at her . She was walking ahead and he was walking behind her . She was about to fall but he hold her and picked her up and started walking .

" Yeh keya karrahe hai aap ! Maine kaha na mujhe aapke madat ke zarurat nahi hai ? Main khud chal sakti hu . ' The queen said and started struggling in his arms .

" Dikhraha hai . " He said carelessly and kept walking .

" Aap utariye mujhe . Warna main shor machaungi . " The queen said trying to warn him .

" Aapke mang pe sindur hai . Agar aap shor machayenge toh log ayege , per mujhe pitenge nahi . " The king said in the same expression without any care .

The queen let out an angry sound and stayed in his arms with an irritated face . King Abhimanyu looked at her and pitted his luck . His love and his wife was in his arms but her heart was full of hate for him . He sighted and kept walking .

"Aaplogoko madat chahiye ? Aapke biwi ke pairo se khoon nikalraha hai . " A women said as they were passing by .

" Han . Agar thodi madat hojaye toh humare liye accha hoga . " King Abhimanyu said .

" Ji zarur ayiye . ? The lady welcomed them .

She dressed Queen Tara ' s wound and gave them something to eat .

" Aaplog thake hue lagrahe hai . Koi baat hai keya / Hum kisitarha madat kar sakte hai ? "

The women asked them politely .

"Ji hum safar ke liye nikala hai . Humare manzil tak pohuchne mai aur do din lag jayega . Per ab inhe chout aye hai aur raat honeko hai . Agar thodi der aaram kar lete toh accha hoga . " King Abhimanyu said .

" Ji zarur koi baat nahi . Keu na aap dono aaj raat humare yaha theher jaiye . Kaal subha phir nikal jana . Hume koi dikkat nahi hai . keun ? " The woman said looking at her husband .

" Haan haan . Rehe jaiye . ' Her husband welcomed them warmly too .

" Ji aaplogoke bohot bohot shukriya . " Queen Tara said politely .

…

…

They came to sleep after having their dinner . They were given a single mat to sleep . Now they were sitting in the room they were given .

" Maharani aap yaha madur aur takiya pe so jaiye aur main waha so jata hu . Aab yaha aur takiya nahi hai ki dewaar banau toh …

" Koi zarurat nahi hai maharaj . Main zamin pe sojati hu . Waise mujhe bachpan se adat hai . Aap yaha sojaiye . Shubh ratri . " She said and went to sleep and gave him no chance to speak anything .

…

…

…

 _ **A/N : SO GUYS I END IT HERE . HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT . ARE HAAN "MAHI JI " WO AAPSE KUCH KEHENA THA . AHEMM…..ZARA…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys . I know all of you are really eager to know King Abhimanyu ' s reason of marrying Tara . But how can I reavel it so soon ? Because as soon as I reavel it the story wil come close to the end , And that wil be rash , so …. Have some patience guys . Chillax and keep reading . ;)

…

…

…

Queen Tara was sleeping peacefully on the floor and the king was awake and was looking at her . He cursed himself for marrying her forcely but in the next second he thought that it was better than let that happen what was going to happen to her . She sighted heavily and went outside . The moon was shining brightly and gentle air was blowing . He looked inside at his wife and smiled a little looking at her peaceful and innocent face . He went inside and lied on his place folding the mat and kept that aside and slept without a pillow too .

…

…

In the morning Queen Tara woke up and checked her foot first . It was lot better than yesterday and was less pain . She moved her yes and her eyes fall on him . Sleeping there without any mat and pillow like her . She kept looking at his face and an unknown feeling rose in her heart Her mind travelled through the previous 4 days of their marriage . It's true that he married her against her wish , but he still hasn't forced anything on her . He made a wall of pillows on their bed , he didn't protest when she forbidden to come with him . When she was hurt it was not supposed to hurt him but she saw concern on his face and in his eyes . But then she jearked her thoughts .

" Aur kuch nahi . Baas shareef banneke natak karraha hai . Taki mujhe aapni peyaar ke jaal mai phasa sake . Per main bhi kaam nahi hu . Main nahi phaasnewali iske noutanki se . Barbaad ki hai isne meri zindegi . Mere marzi ke baremai socha bhi nahi . "

Her thoughts were interrupted by her heart . " Per aisa bhi hosakta hai na ki aisa karneke piche koi shakt waja ho . Keya mujhe eekbar isbaremai sochni chahiye ? "

" Keun sochu ? Koi zarurat hee nahi hai . Bas man mai aya ke chalo eek ladki ke zindegi barbad karte hai toh ageye mere paas . Aur kuch din baad jab aapni waris ke janm deneka maan karega tab khud aake wo takiye ke diwar tor dega . "

This thought scared her and she fliched at that thought . " Agar s…s..sach mai t..tor dia t..toh "

Her thoughts were broken by the movement of the king . She quickly got up and was going outside but stopped by a pain in her foot . A painful sound came out of her mouth and she sat again .

" Keya baat hai m..He stopped as he saw someone passing through their room " beumi . Aap thik hai ? Dard horaha hai keya abhi bhi pairo pe ?

Queen Tara looked at him with disgust and he beckoned with his eyes towards at the door . She understood the reason behind "BEGUM " . She said with an irritated face and said

" Han main thik hu . Bas achanak se uth geyi toh thodi si dard hogeyi . Kaal raat se behetar hai . " She said and went outside slowly .

He sighted and got up too . They had their breakfast and then they woke up to go . The wife asked them ,

" Are per aapke biwi ke pair toh shayed abhi thik nahi hue . Abhi bhi wo thikse chal nahi parahi hai . Aur thore der aaram kar leti . "

" Nahi koi baat nahi . Bohot bohot shukriiya . Main aab pehelese behetar hu aur chal paungi . Hume abhi bhi bohot chalna hai na . Toh aab hum chalte hai . " Queen Tara said .

" Accha ye lijhiye , aap donoke safar ke liye kuch khaana aur paani de diye hai . Raaste mai zarurat padhnewala hai . Thik se jana . " The wife aid and gave them the foods and water .

They passed a sweet smile and took leave from them .

…

…

…

They kept walking and they came to a deserted palce . There was barely any house aur any food or water source for miles . They looked at each other unintentionally and looked back on the road and kept walking .

…

…

The food and water given by the people they visited were almost end . King Abhimanyu looked at Tara and she looked tired . He gave her the water and she sarted drinking without any objection . When it was almost end she remembered the king . She forwarded the water container towards him without any word .

" Koi baat nahi maharani ji . Aap pilijhiye . Main thik hu . " He said with a little smile and kept walking slowly .

Queen Tara stood for a moment and went to him and gave him the container forcefully .

" Aap bhi insaan hee hai . " Saying this she went ahead .

They passed the palace and came to village area again . The life of their subjects were better than before . Both were satisfied at this and they were tired now . They went to another home but the home was turned into some place like a school and they found that it was a night school . people of all ages were studing there . The owner of the house came near them and saw two tired traveler .

" Arey aaplog toh bohot thake hue lagrahe hai . Lgta hai bohot dur chalke aaye hai . Aaiye na andar . aaiye . " The owner of the house welcomed them warmly and they went inside without any word . They were taken inside the house and they were given sits . The daughter of the owner borught them refreshments and they had those with satisfaction . Queen Tara didn't understand why she felt more better when she saw satisfaction on King Abhimanyu's face .

" Pagal hoegyi hu isliye . " She thought to herself and continued eating . They had little chit chat with the owner and his daughter .

They spent the night watching people studing and having fun along with that . The king was happy with the happinesss of his subjects .

Next morning when it was their time to go the owner of the house brought two horses for them .

" Aaplogoko abhi bhi bohot chalna hoga na . toh ye ghora leke jayiye . Aaram se ja paenge . " he owner said warmly .

Queen Tara looked at the king with a strange look which he couldn't figure out . Then he looked back at the owner and said politely " Dekhiye iske koi zarurat nahi hai . Hum padail chal sakte hai . Hume koi dikkat nahi hai . "

" Nahi nahi koi baat nahi hai . Humare eek aur ghora hai . Aaplog le jaiye . Aur di aapke pairo pe chout lagi hai na . Aapko toh dikkat horahi hogi na chalne mai . Le jaiye . " The daughter said to them .

" Accha agar aaplogoko dena hee hai toh hume eek ghora dijhiye . Eek ghora hee hojayega humare . Magar do mat dijhiye . Hum binti karte hai . " The King said .

For the 1st time seeing " THE KING " REQUESTING someone made the Queen look at him amazed .

" Thik hai . Aaplogoko jaisa thik lage . " The owner said and they came thanking them ridding on the horse together .

After coming a little far from the house Queen Tara couldn't take it anymore . Sitting close to him was making her feel disgusting sometime , but sometime was making her feel different . With these fixed feeling she was being driven crazy and finally she said

" Rokiye ise . Abhi ke abhi . " She said closing her eyes breathing heavily in anger .

It seemed like the king was waiting for this moment too. He immediately stopped the horse and she jumped off it . She almost fell down and The King was trying to help her out but she jearked his hand .

" Aapke dikkat keya hai ? Pehele toh mere nasdeek reheneki bohot shoukh tha jo puri lar li .." This stunned the king at his place and cut his toung .

" Aur dusra aise garibo ko jhut bol bol ke unske cheezo aise lene mai sharam nahi aati aapko ? Sabko lagta hai hum bechara musafeer hai . Isliye jo kuch bhi hai usse humare khratirdari ke koi kami nahi rakhrahe hai . Aur aab ye , us garib logoke ghora leke ….ya phir bolu chinke le aye . Bohot maza aata hoga na aapko han ? Keya zarurat hai bhes badalke janeki . Aapni nibas mai hee jate na . Toh kamse kaam garibo ke cheez aise cheena toh nahi jata nahi . " She said with one flow . And now he shouted back ,

" Bohot bol liya aapne maharani . Ab mere suniye . Agar hum humare aapni nibasd mai aate toh pehele toh sabko pata chal jata ke hum koun hai . Aur jab pata chalta tab aab jitna de rahe hai , tab usse zyada deke hume khush karneki koushish karta . khudke jitna hai wo sab deke toh khush karneke koushish karte hee , upar se padosio se kuch mang ke lati hume deneke liye . Aab aap hee batayiye aise sahi hai , ya phir aapni asli ruup mai ? " This made her silet and she was looking away now .

" Aur keya bola aapne ? Aapke kareeb janeka shoukh ? Wo mera kabhi nahi tha maharani ji . " He said his last words . This made her look at him .

" Accha ? Agar kabhi nahi thi toh aapne mujse shaadi keun ki batayiye ? Keun ki shaadi aap mujse zabardasti ? " She shouted at him now .

" Wo main aapko kabhi bata nahi sakta maharani . " The King said and stood at a little far facing his back towards her .

Now she was sure there was definitely a reason behind this marriage . And she needed to know that .

" Nahi . aapne zabardasti se mujhe shaadi ki hai . Khusi mere barbad hui hai aapke nahi . Isliye batayiye keu ki aapne mujse shadi ? " Qyeen Tara said angrily .

" Aapko aisa hee lagta hai na khushiyan sirf aapke barbad hue hai ? Aapko yehi lagta hai na ki main iss shaadi aise zabardasti karke khush hu ? Maharaani , aasli baat toh ye hai ki …

He was stopped by loud sound of russling and then some sound of falling somrthing on dried leafs .

…

…

…

* * *

 _ **A/N : SO , I'M ENDING HERE . HANGING THE STORY ON TWO HANGER . HOPE AAGLA CHAPTER PE MERE DIL PIGAL JAYE AUR DONO HANGER KHOL DU . YEHI PRAY KIJHIYE NEXT UPDATE TAK . KEYA AAPLOGOKO ABHIMANYU KE FORCE MARRIAGE KE PICHE AASLI KARAN JANNA HAI ? TOH CHALIYE , KAL TAK AGAR YEWALA CHAPTER PE KAM SE KAM 12 - 14 REVIEW NAHI AAYE TOH I'M SORRY BUT AAGLI CHAPTER MAI BHI RAAZ NAHI KHOLNEWALA ;)**_

 _ **MANZUR ?**_

 _ **YA PHIR REVIEW SIRF 8 NAHI , 12-14 REVIEW KARO AUR FORCE MARRIAGE KA AKRAB JANO , WARNA FORCE MARRIAGE KA WAJA JANNEKE LIYE AAGLI 3 CHAPTER TAAK WAIT KARO .**_

 _ **Aab mujhe aache se pata hai ke mere upar ka shart padhke mere special and adorable basher aayega aur mujhe bash karne lagega """ battamiz , nalayek , idiot , bhikaree , review ke liye aise shart dene lage ho . tum jaise bheekaree author ko toh yaha rehena hee nahi chahiye . nikal jao ff se """ sach kahu ? Dear basher I'm waiting , chalo bash karo mujhe . bolo main bhikharee hu . review bheekh mai mang rahi hu . bolo bolo . I'm waiting sweethearttt…**_

* * *

There is something i wish to say to the Abhirika writters .Thank you so much guyss . I loved Abhirika when i aw their realtion in cid . But guys you all really made me fall in love with Abhirika and cid with your wonderfull and awesome writtings . And you guys inspired me to write too . Specially some old writters , like kaitty 41 at first . than Kamikaze Black and there are so on . You guys really rock . Will love you always beside cid . :)


	6. Chapter 6

**HMMMM. AAAP SAB NE MILKE PIGAL DIA MERI DIL . AAB PROMISE JO KIA THA PURA TOH KARNA HEE PADEGA . CHALO KHOL DETI HU HANGER ;) LIKIN HAN , AGAR AAPLOG PHIRSE MUJHE SUPPORT KARNA BANDH KAR DIA TOH YAAD RAKHNA PHIRSE CLIFF HANGER AUR TWIST LAKE STORY ATAK DUNGI . SO EEK HAT SE SUPPORT KARO DUSRI HAT SE ACCHA SA UPDATE LO ;) HEHE .**

 **HAPPY READING …**

…

" Aapko aisa hee lagta hai na khushiyan sirf aapke barbad hue hai ? Aapko yehi lagta hai na ki main iss shaadi aise zabardasti karke khush hu ? Maharaani , aasli baat toh ye hai ki …

He was stopped by loud sound of russling and then some sound of falling something on dried leafs .

They both looked around and saw many masked goons around .

" Raja rudranand ke aadmi hai yelog . " King Abhimanyu said and got ready for a fight .

" Likin wo toh dusri jaga ke raja hai na . Unhe kaise pata chalega ki hum yaha anewale tahey ? " The queen said sacred standing behind him . Suddenly he pushed her hard and she fall hard far away from him . The goons attacked and he started to fight . She stood at her place and grabed a broken branch of tree fallen beside her . To The kings surprise she was not bad at all at defending herself . More than half of the goons were beaten up and half fled .

King Abhimanyu came to her and asked " Aap ladai karna sikha keya ? "

"Mere baba ne sikhaya hai mujhe . " She said and walked quietly lumping a little .

" Maharani agar aap chahte hai toh hum yaha thodi der aaram karsakte hai ." King Abhimanyu said and she looked at him . He was looking exhausted . She sat under a tree and rested her head on the tree . King Abhimanyu sat under another tree and sighted looking at Queen Tara . He got lost in his own world .

 _ **FLASHBACK ,**_

 _ **A GIRL WITH CURLY HAIR WAS RUNNING THROUGH A FIELD AND WAS LAUGHING HER HEART OUT . A BOY AT FAR WAS SITTING AND A SWEET AND SATISFACTORY SMILE WAS PLAYING ON HIS LIPS . HE WAS LOOKING AT THE GIRL WITHOUT BLINKING . WHENEVER HE SAW THIS GIRL HE FELT GOOD AND HAPPY . IT WAS NEARLY AFTERNOON AND THE GIRL TOOK LEAVE FORM HER FRIENDS AND SHE WENT TOWARDS THE HOME . SHE WAS LOOKING HAPPIER THAN EVERYDAY . BECAUSE IT WAS A HOLIDAY AND THE WHOLE DAY HER FTAHER WAS AT HOME .**_

 _ **THE BOY WENT TOO . HE WENT NEAR THE PALCE AND WENT SILENTLY TO SOME SECRET PLACE . HE OPENED A DOOR AND ENTERED . SLOWLY HE MADE HIS WAY TOWARDS A ROOM AND SNEEKED THROUGH THE BACK WAY ESCAPING THE GURDS EYES . IT WAS HOLIDAY AND THE COURT WAS CLOSED TOO .SO THE GURDS WERE A LITLE CARELESS TOO. HE REMOVED THE MOUSTACE FROM HIS FACE AND REMOVED THE FAKE MOLE TOO . HE REMOVED THE SIMPLE CLOATHS AND WORE A GORGEOUS DRESS AND LOOKED INTO THE MIRROR . HE SAW THE GIRLS LAUGHING FACE IN HIS OWN EYES AND SMILED .**_

" _**RAATO KI TARA . " HE WHISPERED AND SMILED .**_

" _**AAKELE AAKELE MUSKURANA HORAHA HAI MAHARAJ ABHIMANYU . " HE HEARD A WOMAN'S VOICE AND TURNED AROUND .**_

" _**MA . " HE SAID AND SMILED .**_

" _**KEYA BAAT HAI ABHIJEET . BAADI KHUSH NAZAR ARAHA HAI . AKELE MUSKURA BHI RAHA HAI . KEYA BAAT HAI ? ! "**_

" _**KUCH NAHI MA , BAAS AJ ADALAT BANDH THA TOH ISLIYE SAR BHI HALKA HAI AUR MAAN BHI . "**_

" _**ACCHA YEH BATAO , MERE LIYE KOI BAHU DHUNDA HAI KEYA ? " HIS MOTHER ASKED WITH A SMIRK .**_

" _**KEYA MA KUCH BHI . AISA KUCH NAHI HAI . AUR AGAR HOGA TOH AAPKO BATAUNGA NA . "**_

" _**HMM ACCHA HAI . ACCHA SUNO KAAL CHANDRAGARH KE RAAJA RUDRANAND YAHA ARAHE HAI . UNHONE AAPNI ICCHA PESH KI HAI KI TUMHARE SATH SHIKAAR MAI JAYENGE AUR HUMARE GAON GHUMKE DEKHENGE . TOH BAAS TAYIARIYAN RAKHNA . THIK HAI ? "**_

" _**JI MA . " KING ABHIMANYU SAID AND HER MOTHER LEFT .**_

 _ **NEXT DAY KING RUDRANAND CAME TO THEIR VILLAGE AND HE WAS WELCOMED BY THE ROYAL FAMILY WARMLY . HE STAYED IN THE PALACE FOR SOME TIMES AND THEN WENT OUT WITH KING ABHIMANYU .**_

 _ **THEY WERE WALKING AND SUDDENLY KING RUDRANAND STOPPED AND KING ABHIMANYU STOPPED TOO . HE SAW KING RUDRANAND'S GAZE WAS FIXED AT SOMETHING BUT HIS GAZE WAS DIRTY AND DISGUSTING . HE FOLLOWED KING ABHIMANYU'S GAZE AND SAW TARA LAUGHING AND TRYING TO PLUCK MANGOES . KING ABHIAMNYU DIDN'T FIND KING RUDRANAND'S SMILE AND GAZE POSITIVE .**_

" _ **AA MAHARAJ AAP KAAAFI KHUSH NAZAR ARAHA HAI ACHANAK . " KING ABHIMANYU ASKED LOOKING AT TARA .**_

 _ **KING RUDRANAND GAVE A DIRTY SMILE AND LAID HIS HAND ON KING ABHIMANYU'S SHOULDER .**_

" _**LADKIYAN . BADI KHUBSURAT CHEEZ HOTI HAI . PER YE KHUBSURATI SIRF DEKHNESE KOI ANAND NAHI HAI HAI NA ? SIRF CHEHERE NAHI YEH LADKIYO KE BADAN BHI KITNI KHUBSURAT HOTI HAI . EKDAM SARE JAGA LAGTA HAI MAPKE BANAYE GEYE HAI ISE . "**_

 _ **KING RUDRANAND SAID WITH THE DISGUSTING LOOK AND SMILE . KING ABHIMANYU'S BLOOD BOILED AND HE FELT LIKE A HOT AND RED IRON WAS KEPT ON HIS SHOULDER .**_

 _ **KING RUDRANAND CONTINUED , " MERI 10 BIWIA HAI . PER PATA HAI MAIN TOH BAS UNLOGOKE BADAN SE PEYAR KARTA HU . HAR RAAT EEK BIWI KE SATH BITAT HU . AAHH HAR EEK RAAT SWARG HAI . WOLOG GHAR JANEKE LIYE RONA DHONA KARTI BHI HAI . PER MAIN BHEJTA NAHI . AAR BHEJ DIA TOH PATA NAHI PHIR AYEGI BHI YA NAHI . AAPKA BHI EEK HEE KHAYAL HAI NA MAHARAJ ? " KING RUDRANAND ASKED KING ABHIMANYU SMILLING AT HIM .**_

" _**AAPKO KEYA LAGTA HAI ? MERE KEYA KHAYAL HAI ? " KING ABHIMANYU SAID WITH FIRE IN HIS EYES .**_

" _**AAPKO BHI YEHI LAGTA HOGA . WAISE MAINE TOH FAISLA LE LIYA HAI . AAB IIS LADKI SE SHAADI KAR LUNGA . WO ..WO WALI . BAS KAAL HEE JAUNGA ISKE GHAR SHAADI KE PRASTAB LEKE . ISS BADAN TOH DEKHIYE ISKE . KEYA MANP ( SIZE ) HAI . " KING RUDRANAND SAID WITH THE DIRTY LOOK . " KAAL DOPEHER KE BAAD AAP MUJHE USKE GHAR LEJAYENGE . " KING RUDRANAND SAID TO KING ABHIMANYU .**_

 _ **KING ABHIMANYU FELT THE SOIL REMOVING FROM UNDER HIS FEET . HE FELT THAT HIS BODY WILL MELT AT THE WARMTH OF HIS BOILING BLOOD . HIS EYES BECAME RED AND HE JUST WALKED AWAY .**_

 _ **THE WHOLE NIGHT HE COULDN'T SLEEP AND WAS CONTINIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT THE DAY ' S INCIDENT . HE GOT UP AND STARTED PACHING IN HIS ROOM RESTLESSLY .**_

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING , KING ABHIMANYU DIRECLY WENT TO HIS MOTHER'S ROOM AND TOLD HER THE WHOLE INCIDENT AND ABOUT HIS FEELINGS TOO . THEN BEFORE KING RUDRANAND COULD KNOW ANYTHING HE TOOK HIS MOTHER'S BLESSINGS AND WENT TO TARA'S HOUSE .**_

…

…

 _ **WHEN HE CAME BACK TO PALACE HE SAW KING RUDRANAND PACHING IN THE GARDEN ANGRILY . A CART WAS READY FOR HIM AND HE WAS DRESSED UP AND WAS READY TO GO . KING ABHIMANYU WENT TO HIM . HE SAW HIM COMING AND ANGRILY MARCHED TOWARDS HIM AND SHOUTED POINTING FINGER AT HIM .**_

" _**CHODUNGA NAHI MAIN AAPKO . KAR LIJHIYE SHAADI . KHUSH NAHI REHENE DUNGA MAIN AAP DONOKO . DHOKA DIA HAI AAPNE MUJH . ISKA NATEEJA ACCHA NAHI HOGA . '**_

" _**NATEEZA TOH AAPKA ACCHA NAHI HOGA MAHARAJ RUDRANAND JAB AAPKE PRAJAO AAPKE ASLI RUP DEKHENGE . " KING ABHIMANYU SAID TO HIM WITH FIRE IN HIS EYES .**_

" _**DEKHTE HAI . " KINGN RUDRANAND SAID AND WENT AWAY ANGRILY .**_

His thoughts broke at the sound of rustling as queen Tara woke up and stood .

" Mujhe lagta hai hume chalna chahiye . Kaal subha taak ka hee chutti di hai aapne adalat ka . hume kaal tak mehel mai pohouchna chahiye . " Queen Tara said and walked towards the horse . King Abhimanyu got up too and they started their journey towards the palace .

…

…

…

 _ **A/N : SO , HAPPY GUYS ? RAAZ KHOL DIYA . AAB CHALO MUJHE SUPPORT KARO THIK SE WARNA PHIRSE KOI… SAMJHE NA ? ;)**_

 _ **AND YES THOSE WHO GAVE ME YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH GUYS . I LOVE YOU ALL .. KEEP SUPPORTING ME ,**_ __ __

 _ **CID KI JAAN : HEY ,**_ __ _ **I DIDN'T GET YOU . YOUR SENTENCE WAS NOT FINISHED . DID YOU ASK ME HOW TO WRITE A NEW STORY ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS .**

 **THOSE WHO REVIEWED , I HAVE NO WORD TO THANK YOU . AUR THANKS BOLUNGI BHI NAHI . AAPLOGONE MUJHE AAPNI ITNI PRECIOUS REVIEW DEKE MERE CONFIDENCE BADHA RAHE HO , THANKS BOLKE CHOTA NAHI KARUNGI AAPLOGOKE PEYYAR KO . BAS BOLUNGI ,**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS .**

 **HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER .**

The King and The Queen came back to the palace finally . It was night and all were sleeping . But queen Tara was not able to sleep . When king Abhimanyu was about to say her the reason of their forced marriage she saw something in his eyes . Those eyes were coming infront of her eyes again and again .

" Keya hosakta hai maharaj ke shaadi karneka karan ? Kuch toh hai . Unke ankho se lag toh nahi raha tha ki wo jhut bol rahe thaey . Zarur aisa koi waja hoga jiske waja se unhe majburi mai mujse shaadi karna pada . Mujhe kaal unse phirse puchna padega . Agar nahi bataya toh bar bar puchungi . Per mujhe iss shaadi ka karan janna hee hai . Shayed ye hee ho ke main maharaj ko jo nafrat derahi hun wo iss nafrat ka hakdar bhi nahi hai . Shayed wo mere izzt ke hakdar hai . " She thought to herself and tried to sleep on one side of the pillow wall .

King Abhimanyu was not able to sleep either . He was turning on the other side and was in his own world .

" Nahi main maharani Tara ko iss shaadi ke waja nahi bata sakta . Agar bataya toh inhe lagega ki main inke peyaar paneke liye inhe jhut kahani banake bol raha hu . Shayed tab aur zyada nafrat karenge mujhe . Aab jitna nafrat hai mere liye unke liye wo hee pehele sehe lu . jab ye sehe jayega tab aur nafrat sehe lunga . Per aab isse zyada jhel nahi sakta . Per maine unhe unke marzi ke khilaf shaadi ki . Unhe iska karan janneka pura haak hai . " he stopped at the thought of his heart .

Then his mind thought " Nahi . Main nahi bata sakta . Agar bata diya toh wahi hoga . Mahraani yehi soch lenge ke main unke peyaar paneke liye kahanee banake khudko accche sabeet karraha hu . Nahi main nahi bata sakta . " He thought to himself and he tried to sleep also .

…

…

The next morning Queen Tara was getting ready and King Abhimanyu was getting ready for court . Queen Tara stood and asked the king nervously .

" Maharaaj , mujhe aapse kuch puchna tha . "

" Ji puchiye ? " King Abhimanyu asked politely .

' Ji kaal aap mujhe ye batanewale thaey ki mere marzi ke khilaf mujhe shaadi karneke piche aapka keya karan hai ? Maharaj mujhe janna hai . Aapne keun mere marzi ke khilaaf mujse shaadi ki ? " Queen Tara asked determined to know the answer .

King Abhimanyu was having mixed feelings and conflict between his heart and mind . He was not able to understand what to do and was standing silently .

" Maharaaj . Bataiye . " The King's silence was making her sure and she asked him again to bring him back to earth from his own world .

" Maharaani adalat ke liye der horaha hai . Hume chalna chaiye . " King Abhimanyu controlled himself and avoided her gaze .

" Maharaaj mujhe janna hai . Mujhe janneka haak hai . Batyiye mujhe . Keun ki aapne mujse shaadi mere marzi ke khilaf . ? " She asked angrily .

" Hrwakt haar sawal ka jawab nahi hota maharani . " King Abhimanyu said in a strict voice .

" Likin mere isss sawal ka jawab hai aapke paas . Aur mujhe wo sunna hai . " Queen Tara said to him in more angry voice now .

' Nahi hai mere paas aapke iss sawal ka jawab samjhe aap ? Aue agar hota bhi , toh aapko batana zaruri nahi samajhta main . " He said and marched out of the room .

She looked at his way going away . When he was out of sight she looked away from the door way and said in a low voice which was full with anger and hate .

" Ye meri zindegi hai . Aapke koi khilone nahi jo jaise marzi khelte jayenge . Mere marzee ke khilaf shaadi ki aapne mujse . Mujhe janneka hak hai . Mujhe iss sawal ka jawab dena zaruri hai aapke liye . "

Here Kng Abhimanyu was walking towards the court but his mind was back there in the room . He knew he earned a lot more hatred from his wife which he was scared of . He was in a dilemma what to do . Here Queen Tara came out from the room too but lost in another world .

…

…

King Abhimanyu was sitting on the court and a man came to meet him . He permitted him inside . He was wearing a simple cloath . There were few holes in his cloath . He was wearing a pagree on head . He had dense bred and moustache and a big mole on his upper lip . His eyebrows were dense too and he had long hair .

He folded his hand infront of king Abhimanyu and pleaded . His voice was wired and seemed like he had cold . " Maharaaj humara naam maghanand hai . Hum bahut gareeb aadmi hai . Aapni khet pe hal de iska bhi Samarth na hai humaka . Baas ab aap hee bharosa ho . Aapke mehel mai kuch kaam dilwa do hum kuch bhi kar lenge maharaj . " And he started sobbing .

" Dekhiye aap shant hojyiye . Maine samjha . Aap eek kaam kijhiye . Eek kaam ke jaga toh khali hai . Mehel ke sare kaamra saaf karneke liye koi chahiye tha . Toh aap wahi kar lijhiye . " King Abhimanyu said to the man .

" Bhagwan aapko sare khushiyan de maharaja . Aap bahut he meherbaan hai . Hum aaj se hee shuru karte hai . " The man said humbly . But in his mind he said

" Bhagwan kare tere khushi ka din kal se hee khatam hojaye Abhimanyu . "

" Nahi . Aaj se nahi . Aap aaj yaha ajyiye aur aapna saman rakh lijhiye . Aur pure mehel acche se dekh lijhiye . Aap kaal se shuru karna . thik hai ?

" Aapke bahut meherbaani maharaja . Bahut meherbaaani . " He said and folded his hands with a evil smirk and smile . This made the King a little confused as he went but he became busy again as his men came with different problems .

Queen Tara was sitting brhind the curtain with Queen mother . But she was lost in her world . She was thinking about the king's words and was really confused . She was unable to match his behavior with her between , when she asks him the reason and when they are talking about something else or not even talking . She was not able to understand what to do . Because she didn't want to spent her whole life with this hatred . She wanted to get rid of that . But was unable to understand what to do .

Sudddenly two servants came in the court and the lady started complaining to The King .

" Maharaaj . Mujhe yaha kaam nahi karna . Ye ramkaran mujhe roz shaadi ke liye zor zabardasti karta hai . Keheta hai wo mujse peyar karta hai aur mujse shaadi karna chahta hai . Main har bar mana karti hu toh mujhe marta bhi hai . Aaj toh isne haad hee paar kar di . Mujhse zorza..She stopped in midway and started sobbing . King Abhimanyu was angry at this and he ordered the sarvent ramkaran to be put behind the bars for 1 month .

" Maharaaj aap aise kaise kar sakte hai . Ye jhut bolrahi hai . Maine aisa kuch nahi kia maharaaaj . Aap mere baat toh suniye ." the sarvent pleaded .

' Har gunehgaar yehi kehete hai ramkaran . Le jao ise . " King Abhimanyu said and he was taken .

" Bohot bohot shukriya aapke maharaja . " Saying this she went and left a conufused Tara behind .

" Bhagwan madat karo meri . Kuch samajh nahi araha hai . Rasta dikhao mujhe . Aapni puri zindegi main aapni pati ke khilaf nafrat leke age nahi badhna chahi hu . Raasta dikhao mujhe . " She prayed in her mind and looked up at her husband and felt like she was looking at a mystery box .

In night , inside the palace area , a womanl in sarvent dress was seen in the dark taking a pouch full of money from a man with bred and both smiled . Later the women was offered to enter the man's room and she happily accepted and no one saw that happening .

…

…

 _ **A/N : SO I'M ENDING IT HERE . HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT**_ _ **KAAM SUPPORT MILE TOH AGLA CHAPTER NAHI ANEWALA .**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **reply to cid ki jaan**_ : hey dear , ok , if you don't have an account on ff , first you have to open one . and you will need email id for that . scroll down to the last of the page you are reading now . you will find 5 things written in blue if you are using MOBILE .

Help . Privacy . Terms of service . top . descop / tablet mode .

If you are using mobile then select desctop tablet mode . If you are already using a computer then skip this step .

when you will be in desctop mode of fanfiction you will find a blue bar on the top . there will be written sighn in / log in on the right corner in the blue bar . if you don' t have account then click sighn in . enter the data you will be asked for . and important thing is mail id .

then after 24 hour of sighn up log in to your account . in desctop and tablet mode . you will find a graph on the left side . there will be written

Account

Publish +

Private Messaging +

Image Manager +

Alerts +

Favorites +

Forums +

Polls +

Reviews +

Beta Reader +

DocX +

Community +

Traffic Stats +

select document manager and you will find flyout menu under it . select Doc Manager from them .

you will find written

Label:

Method: o File Upload o Copy-N-Paste

* * *

Format: o Story o Doc

write any name beside lable ,

select Copy-N-Paste.

select story for format

then click submit document .

then select the document from document list which you will find if you go to document manager . then finish writting the story and save it ofcourse .

document save karke mujhe pm karna. Kaise post karna hai bata dundi . pm karneke liye mere profile pe jao waha pm likha hua button pe click karoge toh hojayega .


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys , relax , aap sabne toh eek hee mistake point out ki . Abhimanyu aise bina jaj kiey keu rakh liya . Yaar this is Abhi we are talking about . Ye banda jaisa dikhta hai waisa hai nahi . Aaplogoko keya lagta hai ? Sach mai humare Abhi aise ullu ban jayega ? Wo bhi maharaj Abhi ! Kamse kam abhi ke tarha sochke toh dekhiye unhone aise bina jaj kiye hur keu rakh liya us aadmi ko … Chalo , Happy reading . ;)**

…

…

King Abhimanyu was waiting in some secret place I night . A person showed up there and greeted him .

" Maharaaj batayiye aapne yaha keun bulaya ? " The man asked him politely .

" Dekho Chandra , tum mere sabse wafadar khabree ho . Isliye iss kaam ke liye main bas tumpar hee yakeen kar sakta hu . Aur tum hee eek ho jo kisike pas bikega bhi nahi . Toh aab mujhe tumhara hee madat chahiye . Aaj mehel mai jo hua wo toh tumne dekha na ? " King Abhimanyu asked the man .

" Ji maharaj. Humne dekha hai . " Chandra replied .

"Maghanand ke ana , thik thori der baad kamla ke ramkaran ke baremai aisa bichar dena , jahatak mujhe pata hai ramkaran aisa aadmi nahi hai . Keya tumhe lagta hai ye sab eek ittefak hai ? " King Abhimanyu asked Chandra .

" Nahi maharaaj mujhe nahi lagta . " Chandra replied .

" Isiliye maine tumhe bulaya . Aaj meghanand ko maine bina kuch puche isliye rakha ki mujhe wo kuch theek nahi laga . Aise laga ke wo koi accha aadmi nahi hai . Yaha aneke piche uska zarur koi na koi waja zarur hai . Aur ye waja janneke liye use yaha rehene dena zaruri tha . Aur uske aaneke thori der baad jab kamla ne nalish leke ayi wo bhi ramkaran ke khilaf , mere shak thoda saaf hone laga hai . Aab main chahta hu Chandra ke tum chobis ( 24 ) ghante Maghanand aur wo dasi ke upar nazar rakho aur mujhe khabar dete raho . Samajh aya ? " King Abhimanyu explained to his special informer and they came out of that place .

…

…

Here the man Maghanand was sitting in his room and was sipping on heavy drink . he was holding a posture which was none other than Queen Tara 's .

" Mujhe dhoka dia na tune Abhimanyu . Mujhe ! Maharaaj Rudranand ko , mere parikalpana pe paani cherak di . Aur ise shaadi kar liya . Aab dekhta hu ki ye Tara kabtak tere rehti hai . Bas thodi der aur Tara . Uske baad tum Abhimanyu ko chodke mere paas ajaoge . Tab tu sirf mere honge . Maf karna , tum nahi tumhare ye sundar si badan . "

He said moving his fingers on the body in the posture and poured the wine on the paper . The colors got wiped and the picture was ruined . This made him smile like a devil and he slept .

…

…

In the morning the Queen was in the garden and was watching the flowers . Suddenly she fliched with a voice .

" Aap bohot khub sundar hai maharani ji . Eekdam iss phool ki tarha . "

She looked back and found the servant Kamla who complained against the servant ramkaran . Queen Tara smiled and said " shukriya . Tum bhi toh bohot sundar ho . Aab thik ho na tum ? " Queen Tara asked keeping her hand on her shoulder .

" Ji maharani ji . Aab hum thik hai . Per Maharaani aap toh mujhe thik nazar nahi aarahe ho . " The servant said making a worried face .

" N..nahi . Main toh theek hun . Aisa kuch nahi hai . Main theek hun . " Queen Tra said nervously .

" Jhut mat boliye . Mujhe pata hai aap iss shaadi se khush nahi hai . " Kamla said and Queen Tara looked at her shocked .

" M..matlab ? Keya kehena chahte ho ? " She asked nervously and angrily .

" Maaf kijhiye maharani ji . Shayed hum aapni oukat se khuch zyada hee bol diya . Mujhe aisa bolna nahi chahiye tha . Per Aapke eek seheli mere seheli hai na . Usine kaha tha mujhe . Bas phisal geyi zuban . Maaf kijhiyega . " Kamla said and hesitetd .

" Aacha ? Koun seheli ? " She asked confused .

" Wo Sakheena hai na wo . " Kamla replied a little scared .

" Accha . Thik hai . Koi baat nahi . " Queen Tara said and smilled a little .

" Waise Maharaaj ne toh Kaal ramkaran ko saaza de diya . Likin unke khudka keya ? unhone bhi toh Aapke marzi ke khilaf shadi ki na ? " Kamla asked her and waited for her answer .

"Kamla mujhe lagta hai tumhe aapni oukat mai rehena chahiye . " Queen Tara said and marched from there without giving her a chance to speak .

" Lagta hai mujhe aur thodi dheere age badhna chahiye . Hazar ho , Raani jo bangeyi hai . Aab gurur toh badhgeyi hogi . huh . " Kamla said and went from there .

Here Chandra was watching and he didn't find her behavior quite positive .

…

…

 **A/N : I'M REALLY DISCOURAGED WITH YOUR** **LEAST** **SUPPORT . SORRY FOR THIS SHORT UPDATE .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy .**

…

…

Queen Tara went to their room and sat on the bed .

" Sach hee toh kaha na Kamla ne . Maharaaj bhi toh mujhe mere marzi ke khilaf shaadi kiya . Sach sunke naraz honeke keya baat thi ismai ? "

'Keun na hu main naraz ? Wo mere pati ke khilaf aise kaise bol sakti hai ? "

" Pati ! Tarika tujhe hua keya hai ? Pati ? Tu use aapni pati kaise maan liya ? " ( in fact you don't remember why she called herself tarika , let me remind you her family members call her Tarika ) .

She closed her eyes tightly and the first thing she saw was his helpless eyes when he was about to tell her the reason of their marriage but couldn't because of the goons . She remembered how he ignored her later when she asked him the reason again later . She remembered that his emotions hidden in his eyes were not matching his words .

' Aajke pehele kisise nafraat hota tha toh sirf nafraat hee hota tha . Nafrat ko bhulneke liye kabhi raha nahi dhundti thi main . Per aab peheli bar aisa horaha hai ki main iss nafrat ko bhulake aage badhna chahti hu . Bar bar mujhe ye khayal arahi hai ki unke koi majburi hogi . Agara majburi hoga bhi toh usse mujhe keun fark pahraha hai ? Keun main ye nafrat bhulana chahti hu . Unhone meri zindegi barbad ki aur pucha toh bol diya mujhe janneke koi zarurat nahi hai , phir bhi mere dil chahta hai mujhe janna hai . Zarur kuch hai jo jannese humari zindegi badal sakti hai ? "

She thought to herself and looked at Krishna ' s statue which was situated in the small temple in the room . She went infront of it and folded her hand .

" Kanha ji , aisa keu chahraha hai mera dil ? Dil chah raha hai waja pata karu aur age badhu , maan keheta hai nafrat karti hu toh nafraat hee karte rahu . Bachpaan se ma se yehi sikhke ayi hu humesha aapni dil ki suno . Per ye meri zindegi ke sawal hai . Dil toh humesha bhaona mai behe jati hai . Aur zindegi ke faisla bhaona mai behekar kaise lu . Maharaaaj se shaadi toh hui hai . Aab main keya karu ? dil ka sunu ? Ya phir maan ka sunke puri zindegi isis insaan ke sath bita du jise main nafrat karti hu ? Keya karu main kanha ji ?

" Aapni maan ke suniye maharani ji . " She heared a voice and looked back to find kamla standing on the doorway .

" Tum yaha phirse keun ayi ho Kamla ? Aur ayi toh ho , upar se mujhe bolrahe ho mujhe keya karni chahiye . Tumhare liye accha hoga ki tum yaha se nikal jao . " Queen Tara said angrily but Kamla was not scared this time .

" Maharaani ji , mujhe aapse kuch baat karna tha . Keya main andar aa sakti hu ? " Kamla asked ever gently .

Queen Tara felt that she should let her come in so she permitted her .

" Maharaani , aaapse waise bate keheneke liye mafi mangti hu . Per keya karu ? Bhaona mai behe geyi thi . Bas meri behen ki yaad ageyi thi aapse baat karte wakt isliye . " Kamla said and wiped some tears from her eyes .

" Matlab ? " Queen Tara asked confused .

" Maharaani , mere behen ko bhi aise hee shaadi hui thi . Uski toh isss shaadi mai koi maan hee nahi thi . Likin uss aadmi ne aapni anand ke liye meri behen se shaadi kar li . Pata hai wo toh meri behen ke maarzi ke khilaf har raat …." She stopped crying .

This made Queen Tara shiver in hatred and anger .

" Aur pata hai uss aadmi ke toh aur bhi panch panch biwiyan hai . Meri bacchi agar ghar ana chahti hai toh use aane bhi nahi dete . Pata nahi aj tak keya hal hogeyi hogi hogi . " She said and kept sobbing .

Queen Tara kept her hand on shoulder . She was in deep thought and a thing clicked her mind .

" Agar tumhari behen ko wo ghar ane nahi deta toh tumhe kaise pata ki uske sath yeh sab hota hai ? " Queen Tara asked confused .

There was a little scare on her face at this question , bet she managed quickly .

"W..wo main geyi thi eekbaar usse mile . Tabbhi batayi thi na . Aur pata hai wo ye bhi bilo thi ki aga uski pati ko kisi bhi hal mai ye pata chala ki usne mujhe bola toh uske toh khair nahi . Pata hai uske sharer mai marneke kitne nishan thi . " Saying that Kamla started sobbing again .

" Maharaani main yaha 10 saalo se hu . Aap mujhe galat maat samjhiyega . Maharaaj…." She stopped in midway with a scary face .

" Keya ? Maharaaj keya " Queen Tara asked her confused and kept her hand on Kamla ' s shoulder .

" Maharani vaada kijhiye aap naraz nahi honge mujse . Aur maharaaj ko bhi nahi batayenge . Vaada ? " Kamla asked queen Tara with fear in her eyes .

" Thik hai . Nahi hungi naraz . ASur bataungi bhi nahi . Batao keya ? " Queen Tara asked her softly .

" W..wo m..maharaaj Abhimanyu bhi na.." She stopped again and Queen Tara asked her ,

" Han batao … "

" Maharaani main yaha 10 saal se hu . Jhut nahi bolungi . Aapko dekhke mere behen ki yaad ageyi toh khud ko kabu nahi kar pa rahi hu . Jabbhi mehel mai koi jhalsha hota hai toh maharaaj Abhimanyu bhi har nachnewali ke sath eek raat…" She stopped with great fear and Queen Tara was not shocked too much but deep inside she was hurt .

Kamala observrd her confused face and wiped her tears with a evil smile .

" Acha maharani mujhe yaha zyada dertak nahi reheni chahiye . Main chalti hu . " She said and left Queen Tara confued , hurt , and shocked .

…

…

…

 _ **A/N : HEY GUYS , SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE . BUT , YOU KNOW , YOU GUYS ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS LATE UPDATE . COZ VERY LEAST OF YOU SUPPORT ME AND THAT REALLY WORKS AS A**_ _ **BOOSTER**_ _ **TO ""**_ _ **REDUCE MY INTEREST "**_ _ **SO AGLA CHAPTER CHAHIYE TOH SUPPORT KIJHIYE , WARNA ISE HEE LAST CHAPTER SAMJHIYE . BYE .**_

 _ **AND THOSE WHO SUPPORTED ,**_

Priya : thank you dear . keep loving , keep reading and keep supporting :p

Guest : thanks . keep supporting .

Guddi abhirika fan : thanks yaar . keep supporting please :)

KamiKaze Black : thank you apu . :) keep supporting this bechara .

HIDEnSEEK : hmm sense aya na ! ;) thank you buddy . keep supporting .

Guest : thanks . keep supporting .

Guest : thanks . keep supporting .

Duo's girl MAHI : love you soooo much di .

aditi : Thanks . keep supporting .

Cid duo fan chapter : thank you dear :) keep supporting .


	10. Chapter 10

It was night . Queen Tara was sitting in the room and the King was still in the court regarding some important work . She was sitting in front of the idol of Krishna and was looking at it without blinking . She was in a dilemma what to do . She closed her eyes and Kamla's words echoed in her ears .

" Jaab bhi koi jhalsha hota hai toh Maharaj Abhimanyu har nachnewali ke sath eek raat …." She pressede her ears with her hands and her eys let out some tears . She left her ears and opened her eyes with a confused face and pictured her position .

" Ye sahi hai ki main aapni nafrat ko hatake age badhna chahti hu . Likin ye bhi toh sach hai na ki main iss baremai nishchint nahi thi . Kahi na kahi mujhe aisa lagraha tha ki mujhe nahi rehena inke sath . Phir jab aab unse nafraat karneka eek waja milgeya mujhe main ro keun rahi hu ? Wo Kamla toh yaha daas ( 10 ) saal se hai . Unke baton pe vishwas na karneka koi waja toh nahi hai . " She stopped thinking and wiped her tears .

" Toh mujhe toh khush hona chahiye . keunki aab main nishchint hosakti hu ki mujhe keya karna chahiye . Mujhe inke sath nahi rehena chahiye . AAb toh mere paas unke kharab kamon ka gawa bhi hai . Toh main aapni gharwaloke sath Kamla ko baat karwake aapni talak ka soch sakti hu . " She smiled thinking and her smile dropped in the next moment .

" Aab jab main jo chahti hu wo honewala hai , toh mujhe andar hee andar itni takleef keun horaha hai insab se . Keun aisa lagraha hai ye thik nahi hoga . Keya karu main ? " She became confused again and went outside thinking . …

…

…

" Aaj toh aur zyada kaam kar diya maine . Maharaani Tara ki shakal dekhneki layak thi . Aab toh dono ke talak pakka . Aur mujhe bhi aur mota rakam milnewala hai mere maharaaj Rudranand se . Arey , maaf karna ji , maghanand se , hahahh . Aab bas baki ka kaam rehe geya . Agar wo bhi thik se puri kar liya na toh meri toh zindegi ban jayegi . Iss Abhimanyu ke yaha daasi banke rehana bhi nahi padega . Main khud bhi raani se kam hungi keya tab ? Hahahahh. " Kamla was saying all this to herself in loud unaware of the fact that she was being listened .

…

…

" Keya bola tumne Chandra ? Kamla ? Aur Maghanand nahi Maharaaj Rudranand ! " Pata tha mujhe . Pata tha aisa hee kuch honewala tha . Ye Rudranand itni asani se chornewalo mai s e nahi hai . Hume aur hoshiyar rehena padega . Aur Maharaani ke kamre mai pahara main aur shakt kar dunga . Likin tum phir bhi nazar rakhna . thik hai ? " King Abhimanyu said to Chandra as he told him what he ease dropped from Kamla .

" Jo hokum maharaaj . " Chandra said and went from there leaving a tensed King behind .

…

…

In the morning Queen Tara was feeding the doves lost in her world . No one ever seen her klaughing her again after she came here marrying . But today she was looking more sad . She thought feeding the doves would make her feel better , but it didn ' t . She sightrd heavily and sat on the swing in the place beside a pond .

" Maharaani ? " She looked back with a voice and found Kamla standing .

" Arey Kamla . Aao baitho . " Kamla smiled evilly at her changed behavior towards her and acted innocent .

" Nahi maharani . Main yaha nahi baith skati . Main toh yahaka daasi hu . Main yehi thik hu . "

Queen Tara thought something and looked back at the pond without saying anything .

" Maharaani main aapse maafi mangne aayi thi . " Kamla said acting innocent .

" Maafi ? " Queen Tara asked confused .

" Ji agara maine kal haad se kuch zyada hee bol diya ho toh . " Kamla said and hesitated .

" Nahi . Mujhe bura nahi laga . " Queen Tara said and looked back at the pond .

" Maharaani mujhe aapse eek aur baat kehei thi . " Kamla said and waited for her to response .

" Han bolo . "

" Maharaani aapne maharaaj Rudranand ke baremai suna hai na ? Pata hai waha pe ek daasi hai . Mala . Uske ghar yaha hai toh chutiyan manane yaha ati hai . Pata hai usne mujhe eya kaha ? Maharaaj Raudranand bohot hee acchey aadmi hai . Unke dil mai aurto ke liye bohot samman hai . Unke samne agar koi aurto se cherkani ki na toh wo toh aapni haton se use pit ta hai . Aur aapni elaka mai aurto ko aapni samman dilaneke liye unhone bohot kaam kiya hai aur karrahe hai . Dusri aurat ko humesha aapni maa aur behen ke nazro mai dekhta hai . Abhitak shaadi nahi ki . "

She paused for a minute to observe Queen Tara ' s expression turning different from a sad one .

She continued " Aapke jaise acchi aur bare dil ke aurat unke jaisa hee paati ke hakdar hai maharani . "

Suddenly something hit queen Tara ' s mind . His e guilty eyes when he was saying " Maine aapse shaadi ki keunki… "

She remembered that when king Rudranand was not supposed to know about their disguise tour then how did he sent his men to kill them . If King Abhimanyu really married her for his own pleasure , then why did he make the wall of the pillow , why haven ' t he touched her yet .

Suddenly she started to suspect Kamla . She started to count the happenings of past few days . Why did she suddenly start to care about her . All this happenings that happened in few days one after another , Ramkaran ' s going to dungeon , Maghanand ' s entry , Kamla' s caring towards her . All this suddenly seemed to be linked to one another to Queen Tara . She looked at Kamla and felt something was not right .

" Mujhe lagta hai tumhe aapni haasd mai rehena chahieye Kamla . " She said and went from there leaving a confused Kamla behind .

…

…

…

 _ **A/N : I ' M ENDING IT HERE TODAY . THERE IS NO ENERGY LEFT IN ME TO THANK YOU INDIVIDUALLY .**_

 _ **THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN SUPPORTING ME FOR THIS LONG , LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS . KEEP SUPPORTING ME . I NEED THAT .**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Reply**

 **Priya and guests : Thanks yaar . love you sooo much . eek tum log hee ho jo mujhe khich kar phirse type karne baitha diya . Aise bar bar pryarse request karte rehete ho toh raha nahi jata . baki sabko bolo na review dene . Keunki aab pehele se jitney kaam review aate hai , sach mai likhneka maan nahi karta . likin tum log aiase bar bar bolte rehete ho , toh bas tum logoka dil dukhaneka man nahi karta .**

 **TheDamselInShiningArmour** **Thank you soooo much . keep supporting .**

 **HIDEnSEEK 06** **: Han ji . yehi toh hona chahiye na . thank you yaar . keep supporting me please :)**

 **KamiKaze Black** **: thanks apu . Keep supporting :)**

 **You guys inspired me to write me this chapter . SO , THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU GUYS . and sorry for short and late update .**

…

…

It was night . Queen Tara was poaching around the palace and was thinking about the morning ' s incident . Kamala started worrying her now . She was not able to connect Kamla and Maghanand , but her suspection was going towards them again and again .

She went towards the garden and something caught her eyes . A figure was moving in the dark . Some light was coming from a tent which was situated at some dense place of the garden . The figure was going towards the tent . The figure had covered itself from head to toe and the walking style of the person forced the queen to suspect the figure , so she followed the person .

The person entered the tent and Queen Tara hid herself carefully . The person removed the cover and now she could see her face . It was none other than Kamla . And the person standing infront of her was none other than servant Maghanand . Queen Tara pressed her face with her hand to prevent the sound of her hard breathing from coming out .

" Pata nahi maharaaj , maharani Tara ko keya hogeya hai . Aaj subha aapke baremai shubh shubh batein toh kiya , per wo toh phir mujhe bata diya ki mujhe aapni haad mai rehena chahiye . Lagta toh nahi meri baton ka koi asaar hua hai unhe . " Kamla said to Maghanand which surprised The queen .

" Yeh Kamla Maghanand ko maharaaj keun bolrahi hai ? Aur unke baremai bataya mujhe ? Per Kamla toh mujhe maharaaj Rudranand ke baremai batai thi . Yeh toh noukar hai mehel ke ! Toh phir … " Queen Tara was confused and kept listening them .

" Hahaha yehi nahi samjhi tum Kamla . Arey , tumhari baton ka asar hua hai uspe . Use lagta hai ki usse mere baremai sochke dikhna chahiye . IIsliye aapni bhaona ko tumse chupaneke liye aise bolke chali geyi , taki eek maharani ka bhaona ka andaza eek daasi ko na ho . Aab mere shubh din ke zyada der nahi hai . Hahahaha "

King Rudranand was laughing aloud and that shocked the Queen again . This forced her to think who that man was and why did the man said that she would think about him . Kamla was talking about king Rudranand . Then why were these two were talking as if Maghanand was king Rudranand .

The queen shivered at this thought and murmured to herself " Keya yehi maharaaj Rudranand hai ? Agar hai toh aapni praja aur mehel chodke yaha aise noukar banke keun aya ? Aur aya hai toh phir nujhe aur maharaaj Abhianyu ko alag keun karna chahta hai ? "

Here Kamla continued " Accha ? Toh phir mera kaam hogeya ? Aab mere baaki ke paisa miljayega na mujhe ? Jaldi dijhiye . " Kamla said happily and queen Tara removed her eyes in disgust .

In reply to Kamla king Rudanand laughed aloud and kept his hand on his hip .

" Aap hans keun rahhe hai ? " Kamla asked him surprised .

" Kamla kitni bholi ho tum han . Tumhe keya laga itni asaani se jane dunga main tumhe han ? Dekho daas saal se ho tum yahan . Per hua keya ? Paiso ke liye daas saal ke wafadari tunt diya tumne . Aab mere sath rehe huye toh bas kuch hee din hue hai . Toh main nishchint kaise ho sakta hu ke tum phirse paiso ke lalach mai mujhe bhulke aapni purani malik ke paas nahi jaoge ? han ? "

His words shocked Kamla and she was looking at him stunned without any words . His words made Queen Tara wonder and she kept listening .

" Aab maharaaj Aabhimanyu itni bewakuf toh nahi hai main itni din se yaha hu aur usse mujhpe aur tumpe koi shak nahi hoga . Aur agar shak hoga toh tumhare paas toh ayega hee na . Aur jab tum baton se nahi manoge sach bolneke liye tab wo bhi tumhe…..He picked up his sword in hand which was lying behind and placed it on her throat and completed the sentence as " Paiso ke lalach dikhayega . Phir mere jaan toh …ab toh yum mere liyr khatra ke dusra naam ho na janeman ? Tumhe kaise zinda chodu ? " King Rudranand said and started laughing aloud .

" Maharaaj . Rehem kijhiye mujpe . chod dijhiye . Main mar jaungi likin aisa kuch nahi karungi , vada . Sach mai . "

Kamla pleaded but her words didn ' t seem to be reached his thick ear drums . Queen Tara was tensed and was not able to understand what to do . She was not sure weather it was wise for her to go inside or not . King Rudranand raise the sword , Queen Tara closed her eyes with her hands and there was a screaming sound .

…

…

…

 **A/N : Soorrry guys , not in the mood today really .**

 **Per main keya karu batiye ? Aaplog mujhe zyada support nahi karrahe hai . Meri purani stories pe aaplogoke support dekhke aur aab aaplogoka support dekhke meri dil bohot dukh raha hai . Aplog mujhe itni sata raha hai , toh aab main bhi satarahi hu . Aagar aise satana pasand nahi hai aplogoko , toh chaliye , you know what to do . Agar aaplog aise kaam support deke mujhe discourage karte rahe toh shayed yehi last chapter hoga .**

 **Per keya kare , koi hai jo bar bar update karneko bolti hai . Unke liye bar bar dil pighal jata hai . But no more , aaplog agar kisi beguna ki dil dukhana nahi chahte hai , toh jaldi se dher sara support kijhiye .**

 **Warna**

 **ASSALA MU ALAIKUM . Main chali .**

 **You guys must be thinking why i care about reviews so much ! Look , having fans means having a big family . And once iused to have this big family too . No matter what i wrote they supported me always . But suddenly i lost this big family so it ' s sad for me . So i need time to get over this sadness . ok ? till then please support . please**


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY SORRY , BOHOT SAARA ANGRY BIRDS DIKHAYI DERAHA HAI . LAGTA HAI SAB MUJPE HEE KHUD PADHNEWALA HAI . MUJHE LATE NAHI KARNA THA . BUT NET CONNECTION NAHI THA TOH LOG IN HEE NAHI KAR PAYI . SORRY AAAPLOGOKO WAIT KARWANEKE LIYE . PLEASE . MAAF KAR DENA .

…

…

Kamla pleaded but her words didn ' t seem to be reached his thick ear drums . Queen Tara was tensed and was not able to understand what to do . She was not sure whether it was wise for her to go inside or not . King Rudranand raise the sword , Queen Tara closed her eyes with her hands and there was a screaming sound .

Queen Tara opened her eyes and saw something that made her sight . King Abhimanyu was stopping King Rudranand ' s sword with his , and Chandra was standing beside him with his own sword as his back up . Queen Tara was standing there silently without any word but shocked ans confused .

" Mere hisab se aab aapko apke mehel mai hona chahiye tha maharaaj Rudranand , mera matlab Maghanand . Aap mere mehel mai keya karrahe hai ? "

" Main apke sawal ka jawab dena zaruri nahi samajhta maharaaj Rudranand . Pehele aap bataiye aapko mere asliyat kaise pata chala ? " King Rudranand asked king Abhimanyu .

" Main aapke sawalo ka jawab dena zaruri nahi samajhta . " King Abhimanyu said smirking and their sword was still clanged .

" Aapko keya laga ? Aap mere pasand ke cheez mujse chin lenge , aur main aapko aramse jine dunga ? " King Rudranand roared .

" Aurte koi cheez nahi hote maharaaj Rudranand . Aurte insaan hote hai . Aur agar aap bhulgeye hai to yaad dila du , aapke cheez aab meri patni hai . Isliyre zara jawban samhalke baat kijhiye . " King Abhimanyu said pushing his sword hard and their sword again clinged .

Queen Tara was listening to them shocked and scared .

" Accha ? Jo shaadi dil se kiya nahi jata wo shaadi nahi hotey . Mujhe toh nahi lagta ki iss shaadi mai maharani…mera matlab hai meri Tara ki man thi . Sahi hai ? " King Rudranand said with his dirty smile . Queen Tara was shocked at this .

Their sword swinged in the air and King Abhimanyu placed it on his throat .

" Wo meri patni hai Rudranand . Izzat se baat karo . Aur maine unse shaadi aapni khushi ke liye ya aapni patni bananeke liye nahi kiya , Wlki tumhare gandhe aur giri hui hato se bachaya usse maine . Tumhari gandhi harkato se aur tumhare ghatiya kam se bachaya . Agara aaj unse tumhario shaadi hoti na , toh aaj yaha jitni acchi hai wo bhi nahi hoti wo . "

Quee Tara was getting shocks from his every words and was listening with exploding eyes .

" Aur agar aaj tumse shaadi hoti toh har raat , har din wo bas marneke liye dua karti . Likin tum toh wo bhi hone nahi dete . Aapni khud ke maze ke liye . Tumhe unke badan se jo peyaar hai . " King Abhimanyu said shaking in anger and he was shouting and forced on the word badan .

Queen Tara was shocked to hell and she grabbed the nearest thing to prevent herself from falling .

" Arey , usse mere haton se bachaneke liye shaadi karke tujhe mili hee keya Abhimanyu ? Uske marzi ke khilaf jo shaadi ki usse . Toh itni mahan kaam karke bhi toh usse aab bas nafrat hee milraha hai na tujhe ? Toh iss shaadi ka matlab hee keya ? Wise Kamla ne toh aaj baaki kaam kar hee di hai . Uske maan mai mere liye jaga banakar . Aab jald hee wo mere paas agjayegi . Aur tu usse sach bataneki koushish karega toh samjhegi tu uske peyaar paneke liye jhuta kahani banake bolraha hai . Phir toh uske dil mai tere liye aur bhi nafraat bhar jayega . hahaha " King Rudranand said shouting and started laugjing .

It was hard for Queen Tara to digest all this truths together . She sat on the ground shocked and kept looking at them .

King Abhimanyu flipped him and they were in another position now with their swords now .

" Pehele toh meri patni ke baremai izzat se baat karo Rudra . Aur dusra baaat , main tumhare jaisa nahi hu samjhe ? Main maharani Tara se behead peyaar karta hu , aur tumhare jaise janwar ke hato se maine unhe bacha paya yehi mere liye kaafi hai . Agar iske badle mujhe unse nafrat mile toh usse hee mere khushi hai . Kamse kam unke dil mai eek jaga tioh mila hai mujhe peyyar ka na ho sahi . " King Abhimanyu said and pushed Rudranand to to floor .

Queen Tara was sitting there shocked . King Abhimanyu ' s last words kept enhancing in her ears . Never before she felt anyone ' s words so sweet . She felt those were the words she was waiting to hear for a long time . She never thought or felt something like that , she never felt any urge to listen any of this type words from him . But after listening those from him she felt that she was waiting to hear those from him. She looked at king Abhimanyu and saw only anger on his face and eyes .

" Mujhe aapni patni se peyar mile ya nafrat , humari shaadi shaadi hai bhi ya nahi , ye wakt aur bagwan hee bateyaga Rudra . Tumhe iss baremai chinta karneki koi zarurat nahi hai . Aab accha hoga maharaaj Rudranand ki aap aapke mehel mai aapni prajao ke paas chali jayiye . Arey main bhi kaise baate karrahu hu . Aapko toh aurto ke badan se aur kisise peyaar hai hee nahi. Toh aapko jaha janeka man hai jaiye . Likin mere mehel mai aap aur dikhna nahi chahiye . " King Abhimanyu said and was coming back but stopped with Rudranand ' s words .

" Juanga . Likin eek baat yaad rakhna , jo Rudranand ke sheekar cheenta hai wo khush nahi rehe sakta . "

" Dikha jayega . " Saying this king Abhimanyu went through the back way from where he came .

Queen Tara woke up somehow and went towards their room .

She enterd their room , but her mind was somewhere else .

" Main maharani Tara se behead peyaar karta hu "

" tumhare jaise janwar ke hato se maine unhe bacha paya yehi mere liye kaafi hai . Agar iske badle mujhe unse nafrat mile toh usse hee mere khushi hai . Kamse kam unke dil mai eek jaga tioh mila hai mujhe peyyar ka na ho sahi "

King Abhimanyu ' s words kept encroaching in her ears . She sat infront of the idol of Lord Krishna and smiled big in tears . She lit up the lamp and folded her hands infront of him and started crying . She was crying out all her heart after a long time . She was feeling really light . She felt that a heavy burden had lifted up from her heart .

" Aapka bohot bohot shukriya kanha jee . Mujhe Rasta dikhaneke liye . Mere bharosa atut rakhneke liye . Aab mujhe koi shak nahi , koi shikayet nahi . Aapne mujhe sahi jiwan sathi diya hai kanha jee . Main wada karti hu aaj se pure dil se peyaar karungi main aapni pati ko . Aab bas mujhe ashirwad dijhiye , ki kal subha ke peheli roushni mere zindegi mai neyi ummid ki diya jalaye . " She ended her prayer and smiled at the idol .

…

…

…

 **A / N : I END IT HERE TODAY . HOPE ALL MY READERS LIKED IT .**

 **...**

 **...**

 **GuestSSSS :** THNAKS DEAR FOR INSPIRING ME . :)

 **Priya** : THANK YOU DEAR FOR YOUR CONTINOIOUS SUPPORT . AND THANKS FOR INSPIRING ME . :) AUR KOI SUPPORT KARE YA NA KARE , MUJHE HUMESHA AAKE REVIEW KA INTEZAR REHETA HAI :)

 **Abhi's Sunshine** : AAHH KITNE DIN BAAD AAPNE REVVIEW KIA . ACCHE HO NA DI ? SAB THIK HAI ?

 **HIDEnSEEK 06** : WAIT KORO DOSTO . PABE ABHIRIKA . DHOIRJER FOL MITHA HOI SHUNECHO TOH ? ;) THANKS YAAR . TUMI AR KK APU ALL TIME SUPPORT KORO . :) LOVE YOU GUYS . :)

 **KamiKaze Black** : MY SECOND ALL TIME SUPPORTER AND BOOSTER . THANK YOU PU :) SHORT FORM TAI BHALO "PU " ;P AMAR CLIFFF HANGER DITE BHALO LAGE TOH TAI ;)

 **aditi** : PATA CHALA NA KISNE CHEEKA ? AAPKE NANHI SI DIL KO CHAIN DILA PAYI NA MAIN ? BATA DENA . INTEZAR RAH . :) THANKS DEAR . KEP SUPPORTING DEAR LOVEYA . :)

 **Cute smile** : ALEY BACCHA . DON ' T WORRY . PATA CHAL GEYA TOH ACCHA HUA NA . AAB TOH MOMENT AUR SPIY SPICY HOGA A . AAB AAP HEE BATAO NAMKEEN MOMENT ACCHA LAGTA HAI YA SPICY ? ;) KEEP SUPPORTING SWEET . I NEED THESE SUPPORT . WAISE AAPKE SMILE SHAYE WAKI MAI CUTE HOGA RIGHT ?

 **TheDamselInShiningArmou** : MUJHE BHI WAHI LAGTA . WAJA EEK HEE HAIO . CID SE ABHIRIKA GAYEB KAR DENA . :( LIKIN EEK TARAF SE ACHA HEE HUA . THEY ' VE BECOME TOO OLD TO FLIRT LIKE THIS ONSCREEN . EHELE ACCHA LAGTA THA . PER AB . OUGHT LAGTA HAI DEKJHNE MAI .

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT FRIEND . KEEP SUPPORTING . I NEED THIS TO BOOST UP MY INTEREST .

 **mansi** : REALLY ? THANK YOU SOOO MUCH DEAR . KEEP SUPPORTING . :)

 **Mona** : THANKS DEAR . KEEP SUPORTING . :)

 **Cid duo fan** : YOU ARE SUPPORTING ME BEING A DUO FAN , THAT ' S MORE THAN ENOUGH FOR ME . THANKS DEAR . KEEP SUPORTING . :)


	13. Chapter 13

Queen Tara woke up as sunlight fall on her eyes . She sat on the bed and smiled looking at the sleeping king . She looked at the pillow wall between them and smiled sweetly .

..

..

The king woke up and didn ' t find anyone beside him . He received a shock at the next moment when he found the wall of pillows missing and the pillows were arranged nicely at their place . The removal of the pillows made him wonder . He woke up confused and went to the bath house to take his bath .

OM JAI JAGDISH HARE

SWAMI JAI JAGDISH HARE

BHAKT JANO KE SANKAT

DAAS JANO KE SANKAT

KSHT ME DUR KARE

OM JAI JAGDISH HARE

King Abhimanyu heard Queen Tara doing the aarti as he entered their room . She was done with her aarti and he went behind her , received offerings from her and took aarti .

" Maharaani ye takiya aapne hataya bistar se ? "

" Tarika " Queen Tara replied to his question .

" Ji ? " King Abhimanyu asked confused .

" Mere aapne mujhe Tarika bulate hai . Aapno se maharani sunneka adata nahi hai . parai mehesus hoti hai . Aaj se mujhe Tarika bulayiega . " Queen Tara replied looking away and went from there avoiding his gaze .

King Abhimanyu smiled and tried to understand what happened to her suddenly . He smiled and said turning towards her ,

" Abhijeet . Mere aapne mujhe Abhijeet bulate hai .

Queen Tara didn 't say anything but just smiled and went . She went to her mother – in – law ' s room to give her aarti .

" Arey beti . Aao ao andar aao . " Her mother - in – law asked her as she was standing .

She gave her aarti and took her blessings .

" Ashirwad dijhiyee ma ji . Taki main aapni zindegi mai age badh saku . "

" Mere ashirwad humesha tumhare sath hai beti . Bhagwan tum donoko humesha khush rakhe . ? Queen Tara smiled big and hugged her .

…

…

It was night . Queen Tara ordered her maids to decorade their room beautifully with roses and candels . They were done with that and now Queen Tara was dressing herself up . She was looking gorgeous in her henna and blood red combined saree . She smiled looking at herself and wore a bindi matching with her saree . She looked through he whole room again one more time .

Her heartbeat increased as heared someone ' s footsteps . She closed her eyes and she wished everything around her should just stop . She opened her eyes and saw his reflection in the mirror . Her heart started racing even more faster that she felt it would come out jumping and run towards him . She smiled looking at him so did he . He took slow steps towards her and she stood there froze . He came and cupped her face which made her blush . He brought his face closer to her ' s and she closed her eyes .

" Aap bohoht khub surat lagrahi hai Tarika . " King Abhimanyu said and kissed her forehead . She looked up and gave him a blushing smile .

" Maharaani ? " King Abhimanyu said and queen Tara looked up at him .

" Ji ? " She replied him disappointed .

" Maharaani ji ? " King Abhimanyu called her again now she looked at him confused .

" Maharaani Tara ? " Now she felt a little jeark and saw King Abhimanyu shaking her and looking at her with confused face .

" Keya hua maharaaj ? Aap aise keun dekh rahe hai ? " A confused Queen asked her King .

" Aapko tab se bullaye ja raha hu . Aap toh kisi aur duniya mai hai . Sab theek hai na ? Koi padeshani hai keya ? " King Abhimanyu asked her while she was looking at him confused .

When she understood what was happening and what happened , she turned red and faced her back towards the King .

" K…kuch nahi maharaaj . Bas aise hee . "

As he felt that she was uncomfortable he Asked her " Waise karma ka ye sajawat ? Kuch khas hai keya ? "

Queen Tara realized the state of their room and became more red .

" Wo ..wo..main.. wo…. "

" Accha samajh geya . " King Abhimanyu said stopping her .

" Ji ? " Queen Tara asked nervously and confused .

" Main sone chala . Shubh ratri maharaani . " King Abhimanyu said and went to bed .

He started making the pillow wall again and Queen Tara was looking at him .

" Itni mehenat ki iss karma ke sajawat thik karneke liye , itni mehenat karke khud suingar ki , aur aab raaja ji chale sone aur wo bhi takiya ke diwaro ke us par ? "

Queen Tara said to herself and went behind him . She hold his hand and stopped him from resuming his work and brought him away from bed . King Abhimanyu looked at the grip on his hand surprisingly and at her .

" Pehele sawal hai maine subha aapko keya bola tha ? " Queen Tara asked him in a bossy tone .

" Bohot kuch . " King Abhimanyu replied like a decent Husband .

" Mujhe kis naam se bulana hai , iss barermai keya bola tha ? " Queen Tara asked in the same manner .

" Wo..wo..T..Tarika . " King Abhimanyu replied trying to remember .

" Han , toh aap mujhe abhi bhi maharaani keheke keun bularahe hai ? " Queen Tara asked in same tone .

" Aap maharaani hai na isliye . " King Abhimanyu replied innocently .

" Maine izazat diya hai na ? Toh Aab aap mujhe Tarika keheke bula sakte hai . Mujhe koi dikkat nahi hai .

" Toh phir aap bhi mujhe Abhijeet keheke bulayiye . " King Abhimanyu said looking at her .

" Ji ? " Queen Tara asked confused .

" Mere aapne mujhe Abhijeet bulate hai . " King Abhimanyu said observing her nervous expression .

" Abhijeet ? Thik hai . Blaungi . " Queen Tara said and looked away with a pink flush .

King Abhimanyu smiled at her and started arranging the pillows . Queen Tara took a deep breath seeing that and stopped him again and made him face her .

" Aap ye takiya keun rakh rahe hai yaha mah…Abhijeet ? " Queen Tara asked .

" Keunki aapko ye shaadi manzur nahi hai m..Tarika ji . Aur ye niyam hote hai na ke maharaaj aur maharaani ko eek hee kamre mai rehena chahiye . Aiur koi chara hai nahi isliye . " King Abhimanyu said controlling his emotions .

" Mujhe manzur nahi hai ye maine chey mahine pehele kaha tha . Aur mere chodiye . Aapne toh mujhe mere marzi ke khilaf shaadi ki . Iska matlab aapko toh ye shaadi manzur hai na maharaaj ? Aap mujhe ussdin jangal mai batannewale thaey humare shaadi ke waja . Batayenge nahi ? Kahi aisa toh nahi na maharaaj ki aap mujse pehele se hee peyar karte hai " Queen Tara became serious now and looked at him with love in her eyes .

" Aur jab tu usse asli kahani batane jayega tab usse lagega ki tu uske peyaaar paneke liye jhuta kahani banarahe hai . Phir wo tujse aur nafrat karegi . " King Rudranand ' s words encroached in his tears and he controlled the truth that was pushing his lips to come out .

King Abhimanyu looked at her not understanding what to say .

...

...

...

TheDamselInShiningArmour : Really ? nice way to open ? Mujhe toh laga kisisko pasand nahi ayega :p . chalo acha hai . pasand toh aya . thanks friend . :) keep supporting . :)

KamiKaze Black : Thanks puuuu ;p :) keep supporting . :)

Cid duo fan : Oh good . :) thanks friend . :) keep supporting . :)

Guest : thanks friend . :) keep supporting . :)

abhijeet fan : thanks friend . :) keep supporting . :)

mansi: han ji fikar na karo , bas intezzar karo aur padhai karo ( story ) ;) thanks friend . :) keep supporting . :)

HIDEnSEEK 06 : pabe baba pabe . wait . dheere dheere . ;) thanks friend . :) keep supporting . :)

aditi: Sorry for late honey . here is it . did you like the chapter ? thanks friend . :) keep supporting . :)

Guest : Hehehe mujhe blackmail karnemai maza ata hai ;p thanks friend . :) keep supporting . :)

Guest : Mujhe twist lana bhi pasand hai ji ;p thanks friend . :) keep supporting . :)

ariva99 : Thanks dear . Mujhe laga tha aaplog bolenge kitni purani tareeka hai sach kholneka hehe :p it ' s good that you all like it :) thanks friend . :) keep supporting . :)

Cute smile : hmmm New twist lanemaiu zabardast idea diya aapne . Rudranand ka wapas aana . ;) chalo dekhte hai age age keya hota hai . picture abhi baki hai dost ;) thanks friend . :) keep supporting . :)

Priya: yaarrrrrr next chapter jaldi ? aur kuch bolna nahi hai ? :( koi baat nahi chalega . thanks friend . :) keep supporting . :)


	14. Chapter 14

" Aur jab tu usse asli kahani batane jayega tab usse lagega ki tu uske peyaaar paneke liye jhuta kahani banarahe hai . Phir wo tujse aur nafrat karegi . " King Rudranand ' s words encroached in his tears and he controlled the truth that was pushing his lips to come out .

King Abhimanyu looked at her not understanding what to say .

" M..maharaani …

" Tarika . "

Queen Tara said stopping a emotional king who was trying to hide his emotions from his queen .

" Dekhiye der horahe hai hume so jana chahiye. " King Abhimanyu said avoiding her gaze . He was about to turn but Queen Tara pulled him into a hug giving him a shock . Her heart was overflowing with love for him and her eyes started unloading the overflow trying to enlighten her heart .

" Humesha sacchai aur saccha peyaar ka he jeet hota hai m..Ahijeet . " Queen Tara said in the hug which confused the king .

" Aap issi baat se darrahe hai na ki agara aap mujse sach bata de toh main aapse nafrat na Karne lagu ? "

Queen Tara asked in hug which confused the king more . She lifted her head still holding him and looked in his eyes .

" Mujhe sach pata hai Abhijeet . Maine suna tha jab aap aur maharaj Rudranand baatey karrahe tahey . Wo kamla achanak se mere itne parwa karne lage aur achanak maharaaj Rudranand ke geet gane lagi toh mujhe theek nahi laga . Kamla ko ustaraf jate huye dekha toh shak hogeya toh uske piche piche geyi toh sab dekhliya maine . Mujhe sach pata hai ab . Aap mujhe uske Gandhi nazro se bachaneke liye shaadi ki hai na ? Aur agar iske badle agar aapko zindegi bhar mere nafrat milte toh bhi aapko koi dikkat nahi hoti . Keunki aapne mujhe bacha jo liya hai eek janwar ke hato se . "

Queen Tara said looking in his eyes which were discharging the overflow of the burden of his heart now . She wiped his tears and smiled at him .

" Ajse aapke ankho se ansu behenese rokna mere kaam hai . " Queen Tara said smilling .

" Aur aapke ansuo ko rokneka kaam mera hai . " King Abhimanyu said in a low voice and hugged her with all his force which made her choke . She smiled and closed her eyes hugging him back .

" Main aapse bohot p..p..pepepp…

" Aap bakri keun bangeye maharaaj ? Koi dikkat horahi hai aapko baat karnemai ? " Queen Tara asked breaking the hug and tried to look at him in the most innocent way when there was lot of naughtyness in her eyes .

King Abhimanyu just looked at her and was lost in her . To the Queeen ' s utter surprise The king sealed his lips with her ' s . Her eyes became double in size but in the next moment they melted in his touch and she closed her eyes . They broke the kiss and he said

" Main aapse bohot p..p…peyaar karta hu Tarika ji "

The queen was looking at him , and suddenly blushed hard and buried her head in his chest . He smiled and hold her closer .

" Aap bohot bholey ho . " Queen Tara mumbled in hug .

" Aainn ! " King Abhimanyu couldn ' t hear her properly which made him say that .

Queen Tara smiled and said " Kuch nahi . Main bhi aapse bohot peyar karti hu . " She said above a whisper which made him smile .

He hold her and made her face him and asked " Aapne keya kaha Tarika ji ? Mujhe sunai nahi diya . "

" Queen Tara blushed and saith " Kuch nahi. Baadmai sunlena . "

" Likin mujhe toh abhi sunna hai . " King Abhumanyu said teasing her .

" Mujhe aur nahi kehena . " She said asnd escaped from him . They started playibg like kids forgetting their age and status .

Their days and nights went happily like this .

One night The palace heared the sond of a baby ' s crying who was named Raajkumari Avilasha . And the king and queen lived with their family happily ever after .

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **00000000**_

 _ **00000000000**_

 _ **000000000000000**_

 **A/N : SORRY GUYS , I KNOW THIS IS QUICK END AND AS LAST CHAPTER THIS IS SHORTER THAN THIS SHOULD BE . BUT , BELIEVE ME , I WANTED TO END THIS STORY AND DIDN ' T WANT TO DRAG THIS FURTHER , OR ELSE THIS WON ' T BE LESS THAN A HINDI SERIAL .**

 **COMING WITH NEW STORY SOON . STAY TUNED READERS**

* * *

TheDamselInShiningArmour : you ' re most welcome . Han ji humare abhijeet toh hai hee aisa . Per lagta hai isssbar sahi mai samajh nahi aya hoga . thanks for your support . Keep supporting .

Mansi: kardiya . happ y? :) thanks for your support . Keep supporting .

ABHIRIKA JAI : thanks for your support . Keep supporting .

KamiKaze Black : :( :( :( :( :( :( ...

guest : Thanks dear . . Keep supporting .

Priya: kar diya update . khush ? :) thanks for your support . Keep supporting .

Cute smile: lagta hai angry bid se dant parega story khatam hee jo kar diya :p . sorryyy . :P thanks for your support baccha . Keep supporting .

Fathima: thanks for your support . Keep supporting .

HIDEnSEEK 06 : hmmmm. kamon laglo ei chp ? thanks for your support . Keep supporting .

aditi: hope you liked it . :) thanks for your support . Keep supporting .

Guestss : thanks for your support . Keep supporting . :)


End file.
